


Regret

by WasNeverHere0_0



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/pseuds/WasNeverHere0_0





	Regret

it was almost midnight at niceland, ralph and felix were sitting near a large tree by the lake staring up at the stars and moon  
they were sitting next to each other enjoying the night, but the silence was broken by speaking up

"ralph"

ralph looked down at the handy man sitting next to him

"yes felix"ralph said lovingly

"why do you love love me"felix asked blankly

ralph stared at felix as if he just said he was going to blow up the world

"come again"

"why do you love me"felix repeated

"what do you mean why do i love you, because you're my felix of course"ralph smiled

"but why would you love me after all the horrible things me and everyone else did to you, you've lived a lonely life since the day we were plugged in and we've only made that  
worse, how could you even stand to be in the same room with any of us"

felix was starting to tear up

"all we ever done was hurt you, call you names, make you feel unwanted, sometimes i think i'm the real villain and the way you put up with us makes you the real hero"

felix couldn't speak anymore because he was grabbed and pressed tightly against ralph's large chest

"ralph"felix asked

"shoo"ralph cooed in felix's ear "don't even think about it lixie"

"how can i not"

"easy just don't, i don't"ralph stroked felix's back

"wait, you don't"felix looked up at ralph who smiled down at him sweetly

"why would i, i don't care what happen back then i only care about now because now i have a home, all the nicelanders are nice to me and best of all i have you felix"ralph said  
quietly and warmly 

ralph pulled felix up closer to him so that their foreheads were touching

"listen to me lixie, i don't care what you did in the past, what happen back then is just a memory now alright"

ralph stared into felix's blue eyes and felix stared ralph's brown ones, the words ralph was saying made him melt

"but-

"shoo"ralph pressed a finger to felix's lips"like i said don't think about"ralph said pressing a kiss to felix's forehead

"alright"felix said and rested his head on ralph's shoulder and ralph wrapped his arms around felix

"oh, and FIY you could never be the villain of the game, it'd be to easy otherwise"

"meanie"felix muttered

"cutie"ralph teased

ralph's words sunk into felix and he could say that he was sure he would have no more regret.


End file.
